Empire
by JubJub007
Summary: Ladies and gentelmen, welcome to Empire. In our world, Empire is only a game at Camp Tecumseh, but in the world of Kung Fu Panda, Empire is real. Five kingdoms: Valanor (China), Elleith (Italy), Quinland (Germany), Hershwic (Russia), and Thalion (Britain). An army of rogues stir up trouble in the kingdoms and three kids are in the middle of a struggle for power, honor, and, glory.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda.**

Once, in a land far away, across space and time, there was an alternate dimension. This dimension mirrored the game Empire. A prophecy known by few said this:

Three will come to the kingdoms.

With them, they bring war and strife.

Violence and bloodshed.

Glory.

Honor.

Power.

The game has begun...


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda.

Iowa, USA, Durant High School Track Field: 5:25 PM

Brett ran quickly down the track, his opponent hot on his heels. The finish line for the state 500 meter competition was yards away. He sped up and put all of his energy into his legs. He crossed the finish line and the crowd roared its approval. Then, the crowds' noise disappeared. Brett's surroundings faded to black. "What the...," he said, confused. A turtle walked out of the shadows.

"Hello, young Brett," the turtle said. Brett snapped his head around.

"How did you just talk?! And how do you know who I am?!" he said, panicking slightly.

"I know many things," replied the turtle, "I know you are fifteen years of age and that you were a track star in school."

"Were? What do you mean 'were'?" Brett questioned.

"You have a greater purpose," the turtle said bluntly.

"And what's that?" Brett demanded.

"You'll find out soon enough," the turtle said, tapping the floor with his staff once. A shaft of blue light surrounded Brett and he cried out in pain before he fell into unconsciousness.

Illinois, USA, Emily's Bedroom: 5:32 PM

Emily sat hunched over at the desk in her room. She was texting her best friend, Collin, while sketching a clouded leopard on a pad of paper.

"Emily," a voice said from behind her. It didn't sound like anyone she knew, so she turned around. Standing on the far side of her room, was a turtle. A life-sized turtle.

"Ahhh!" Emily yelled in surprise, almost toppling out of her chair. "How do you know my name?! she asked, shocked.

"I know many things," the turtle, although Emily didn't know, repeated. "I also know you have a great destiny to fulfill," the turtle continued.

"What do you-," Emily started. She spoke too late. The turtle had already tapped his staff on his ground. Emily screamed in pain and blacked out immediately.

Illinois, USA, Collin's Bedroom: 5:37 PM

Collin paced his room, concerned. He had just received a mysterious text message from Emily that went something like this: 'kdkshdhdjwwj'. It was very strange indeed. Now she wouldn't reply to his texts or calls and he was getting worried.

He was about to try to call again when a voice said, "Hello," Collin whirled to find a turtle standing behind him.

"What the-," Collin said as he started to dial pest control.

"There is no need to fear," the turtle said calmly, "You have chosen for a task nobody else can complete."

"What task? Who chose me? What if I don't want to?" Collin asked, the questions tumbling out of his mouth. The turtle only responded the first question.

"You will receive your answer in time. Oh and by the way, welcome to Empire," he said tapping his staff on the carpet. Collin's body was instantly enveloped in the blue light. He collapsed to the floor, writhing in agony. Collin retained consciousness long enough to see his hands turn into paws and his body sprout fur. Then, the world spun and faded to black.

•-•-•

The Valley of Peace, Valanor Territory: 7:15 AM

Emily awoke in a dark alleyway. She shook her head to clear the last vestiges of sleep from her mind. Then, she sat up and walked out into the sunlight. Her eyes narrowed slightly in response to the rapid exposure to light. Emily gasped in surprise. The entire population were animals! Rabbits and pigs walked the streets, going about their daily business. She down and saw, to her dismay, that she was a clouded leopard. Her knees gave out from underneath her and she collapsed into somebody's arms. Looking up, she saw that she had been caught by a teenaged panda.

"Song!" the panda exclaimed happily as he hugged her. Emily pushed away from him and stumbled backwards.

"I-I don't know you," Emily said, still backpedaling. The panda, Po, immediately feared the worst.

'Amnesia,' Po thought worriedly. "C'mon, Song," Po said, "You need to come with me. The medic at the Jade Palace can help you." A terrified Emily turned tail and ran. Literally. "Maybe the Five can talk some sense into her," Po thought as he ran for the stairs to the palace.

•-•-•

The Valley of Peace, Valanor Territory: 7:23 AM

Viper was slithering along the street towards the Jade Palace when someone groaned in a side street. Curiosity piqued, she took a right into the side street and saw a teenaged king cobra laying on the ground. He groaned again and his eyelids fluttered open.

"Where-," he started but Viper stopped him.

"Shh, shh. It's going to be ok."

"Ok...," the cobra repeated feebly.

'He's delirious,' Viper thought. "What's your name?" Viper asked quietly. This he seemed to understand.

"B-Brett," he said. Viper looked back towards the street and saw her friend fly past.

"CRANE!" she yelled as loudly as she could. Luckily, Crane heard Viper's call and swooped down beside her.

"What's up, Viper?" Crane asked. Then, he saw Brett. "Wow," he said, surprised, "He doesn't look to good."

"Crane, can you fly Brett and I up to the Jade Palace? It's urgent!" Viper asked quickly.

"Sure thing," Crane said as Viper hauled Brett onto the avian's back before slithering on herself. Crane took off and soared towards the Jade Palace. The whole group failed to notice a wolf jogging down the street.

•-•-•

The Valley of Peace, Valanor Territory: 7:24 AM

The wolf, who was in fact Collin, had heard some commotion down the street and decided to check it out. He had nothing better to do in this upside down world.

'I better find a place to hide before I get mobbed by angry civilians,' Collin thought as the twelfth citizen that day gave him a dirty look. The majority of the populous seemed to be rabbits and pigs, but a terrified clouded leopard caught his eye. She sprinted past him and ducked into an alleyway. Collin tailed her at a distance and slipped into the alley behind her, saying, "Why are you running?" The leopard spun around and her green eyes met Collin's soft, blue ones. Emily thought she recognized those eyes, but couldn't place where she'd seen them before.

"Do I know you?" Emily asked tentatively. Collin was perplexed.

"Um... no. At least I don't think so," Collin responded after a moment. Emily asked one more question, hoping to confirm her suspicions.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Collin. Why?" Collin replied. Emily stiffened for a second and then she ran forward and hugged him tightly. Collin was also momentarily stunned.

"Why are you hugging me?" Collin asked.

Emily looked up at him and said, "Do you always have to be so dense? It's Emily silly." Collin eagerly returned the hug now.

"Did that lunatic turtle pull you into this mess too?" Collin asked.

"You met him too?" Emily asked, incredulous.

"I did," Collin replied shortly.

"Step away from her!" a voice commanded. Collin whirled around to see Tigress, Mantis, Monkey, and Po blocking the alleyway exit.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda

"Hello," Collin said cheerily, walking forward. He extended his paw saying, "Pleased to meet y-," before Monkey and Po both kicked him in the chest. Collin flew backwards and hit the back wall with a sickening crunch.

"COLLIN!" Emily screamed as she rushed to Collin's side. She felt for a pulse, but found none.

"You murderer!" she yelled at Po, but she didn't attack. Emily stood over Collin's body, protecting it from further harm. Mantis seized his chance and zipped toward Emily. After hitting a few pressure points, she fell to the ground, unconscious. Tigress walked over to Collin's prone form and felt a faint pulse at his neck.

"He'll live if we get him to the Jade Palace quickly," Tigress said picking up Collin from under his arms as Monkey picked up the wolf's legs.

"Why are we taking him?" Po asked incredulously, "Wolves are criminals! And this one kidnapped Song!"

"Are you sure this is Song, Po?" Mantis asked suspiciously.

"Of course I'm sure!" Po said defensively, "Song is my best friend! I wonder what happened to her red vest...," Po continued, looking down at the white vest with blue trim that adored Emily's frame. Monkey lifted Emily's eyelids and saw sea green eyes.

"Hey, Po, Song's eyes aren't green are they?" Monkey asked.

"Uh... no. Why do you ask?" Po replied, a little confused.

"This leopard has green eyes. This isn't Song, Po," Monkey said matter-of-factly.

"Uh oh. Shifu is gonna be ticked when he finds out I hurt a civilian," Mantis said, paling a little.

"You can redeem yourself by saying you caught a criminal," Po said, trying to help.

"Po, let's think rationally here," Tigress said, "This wolf is our age. A teenager. Do you really think he's a criminal?"

"You never know," Po said, defending himself as he scooped Emily into his arms. Collin spasmed in Tigress and Monkey's arms. He coughed and blood sprayed the front of his vest.

"He needs medical attention NOW!" Tigress yelled, "We have to move!" Monkey and Tigress took off with Collin between them. Mantis and Po ran ahead, telling people to make way. Tigress was taking the steps to the Jade Palace three at a time and Monkey was struggling to keep up. After what seemed to be an eternity of running, the group finally reached the Jade Palace. Po held open the door as Tigress and Monkey carried Collin into the medical wing of the palace. They laid Collin and Emily on beds and the staff set to work on them, attempting to heal their wounds. Out of the corner of her eye, Tigress saw Viper curled up on a chair near a neighboring bed, watching the occupant. Tigress walked over and sat down beside her. Glancing down, Tigress saw why Viper was interested in the king cobra.

'He's handsome,' Tigress thought, quickly skimming Brett's black body that had thin silver stripes equally spaced on it. "Where'd you find him?" Tigress asked Viper out loud, gesturing to Brett.

"He was delirious in an alley so I decided to take him in," Viper explained shortly. Tigress looked at Viper curiously.

'That was unlike her. You just don't invite people to stay at the palace whenever you want. She must really be concerned about this guy,' Tigress thought to herself. In that moment, Master Shifu burst into the medical wing with Mantis and Crane trailing behind him.

"A WOLF! WHY ON EARTH ARE WE TAKING CARE OF A WOLF?!" Shifu yelled as he stormed through the open doorway. Tigress stepped forward.

"Master he was hurt badly. He needed help. And besides, do you really think a fifteen year old would be in Shen's army?"

"No, probably not," Shifu conceded, calming down a bit. Shifu's yelling caused Brett to stir. He groaned and his eyelids fluttered open. After his blurred vision cleared, Brett came face to face with Viper and Tigress. Brett reeled backwards in shock and landed with a thunk on the floor. Brett tried to sit up with his arms and found that he didn't have any. He looked downwards and saw the serpentine frame that was his body.

"No...no!" Brett said in terror, "Oh my God! I'm a snake! This...this is terrible!"

"What's terrible?" Viper asked. Brett's gaze instantly swiveled to Viper.

"First it was that crazy turtle and now it's you!" Brett bolted in fright and confusion. He slipped quickly through the door and was gone.

"Brett, come back!" Viper yelled as she slithered after him. Even though Brett was a track star, he hadn't quite gotten slithering down pat and Viper caught up with him at the top of the palace steps. "Where are you going?!" Viper asked as she cut Brett off.

"Please! I need to get home! I don't belong here," Brett begged as he tried to skirt around her. Viper cut him off again.

"Then where do you belong?" Viper inquired. Brett fell silent then and refused to answer. After a minute or two, Viper rubbed Brett's scaled back soothingly and said, "C'mon let's head back to the palace." Brett complied, but he had a glassy, faraway look in his eyes that made Viper sad. The pair of snakes slithered through the halls of the palace until they reached a room in the barracks. Viper pushed open the rice paper door with her tail and said, "You can stay in this room for now." Brett said nothing as he slithered slowly onto the mat on the left side of the room and curled into a ball, that vacant look still in his brown eyes. "Dinner's in a hour," Viper said as she exited the room. She slithered across the hall and entered her room. She was worried about him of course. But why? 'Because he's the first snake you've seen in years,' Viper's mind told her, 'And he's cute.' "Stop it," Viper chastised herself sharply.

Viper wasn't the only one worrying. Even though the medics had done all they could, Collin's breathing was still ragged from the pain of broken ribs. Tigress was currently sitting by Collin's bed, watching him. He twitched and moaned in his sleep and his paw scrabbled on the mattress for something. Collin's paw soon found Tigress's and gripped it tightly. She was surprised at the thin wolf's strength, due to the fact that you could see his ribs through his vest. Crane poked his head in through the doorway.

"Dinner's ready,Tigress and Shifu left for Yùhé Valley to buy some rare medical supplies." With a sigh Tigress left Collin's side and followed Crane to the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda

The Valley of Peace, Valanor Territory: 5:30 PM

Tigress entered the kitchen behind Crane and saw everyone seated around the large oak table including Brett.

"Order up," Po said, sliding bowls of soup across the table to each person.

"Glad you could join us, Tigress." Viper said with a smile. Tigress acknowledged her with a small smile and a nod as she sat down. Brett stared curiously at the soup sitting before him.

"Hey..um..," Brett started, but stopped, trying to figure out what the panda's name was.

"Panda," Brett continued, "What's your name?"

"The name's Po," Po said, looking at Brett.

"What is this dish?" Brett asked. All eyes at the table turned their attention to Brett.

"You've never seen noodle soup before?" Mantis asked incredulously.

"No. In fact, I've never eaten any of the food on the table before," Brett said. Crane and Monkey's jaws dropped in shock. Mantis and Po's eyes widened in surprise. Tigress choked on the dumpling she was eating. Brett narrowed his brown eyes at their reactions. "What?" Brett asked defensively. Only Viper saw that Brett was becoming uncomfortable and she tried to change the subject.

"So, Brett, where are you from?" Viper asked.

"Iowa," Brett said nonchalantly, taking a bite of soup.

"Where's that?" Monkey asked. Brett paled suddenly.

"W-What country is this?" Brett asked, fearing the answer.

"China. Also known as the kingdom of Valanor. Why?" Viper replied. Brett felt his stomach flip and he turned and threw up in the sink. It was a good thing the the sink was directly behind him or he would have puked all over Tigress and Crane. If Brett had hands, he would have put his head in them.

"How can I be in China?" the cobra moaned, "Stupid turtle."

"I think he's delirious again," Crane said, standing up to restrain their guest. Brett paused.

"Wait, did you say Valanor?" the cobra asked.

"Yeah, why?" Viper asked.

"Empire!" Brett breathed in shock, "It's just like the game!" Brett then saw Crane moving towards him. Brett slid off the chair and started to back up towards the door. "I-I think I'll just head back to my room now," he said nervously. Crane picked that moment to try and stop Brett, but he was a second too late. Farther down the hallway, a door slammed shut. Silence descended on the dinner table.

"I'll talk to him," Viper said, also sliding off of her chair. With a rasp of scales on wood, Viper was gone, slithering down the hall towards Brett's room.

•-•-•

Sīwáng Valley, Rogue Territory, Two Days Ago: 9:56 PM

Wulai sat alone at a local bar. The boar took a swig of whiskey and sighed.

'Thank the gods for whiskey,' he thought, swallowing again. A hawk fluttered up onto the stool beside Wulai and cleared its throat.

"Ahem, my lord, there is good news. The snake, the wolf, and the leopard arrived at the Jade Palace in the Valley of Peace this morning, just as the prophecy foretold." Wulai's neutral expression morphed into a grin.

"Excellent! We can now proceed with the next phase of the plan."

"And what is that, your majesty?" the hawk asked.

"Send an assassin-" Wulai said, a glint of evil intent in his eyes, "-to kill the three of them. Then nothing will stand in my path!"

•-•-•

The Valley of Peace, Valanor Territory: 5:35 PM

Emily's eyes snapped open as her now sensitive ears picked up a muffled thump that emanated from the next room over. She looked around and saw Collin sleeping in the bed beside hers. Emily gaped at Collin's rising and falling chest in shock.

'How is he still alive?!' She rushed over to Collin's bedside and sobbed into his shoulder. All of the noise woke Collin up and he stared uncomprehendingly at the clouded leopard soaking his black and silver vest with tears. Then, the events of the day came flooding back and Collin hugged her tightly to him.

"There, there. It's alright. I'm here," Collin said soothingly. After a minute or two, Emily pulled herself together and leaned backwards to look at Collin's face.

"You look terrib-" Emily started, but Collin interrupted her.

"Did you hear that noise in the next room over?" he asked. Without waiting for an answer, Collin exited the room and quickly found the kitchen. He snagged a hanging cleaver from a hook in the wall and sprinted out of the barracks. Collin circled around the building until he saw an open window. As Collin climbed up onto the sill, he saw a cobra being pinned to the wall by a cloaked figure. Collin acted immediately. He extended his arm and the blade left his fingers.

•-•-•

The Valley of Peace, Valanor Territory: 5:37 PM

Viper reached the end of the hallway and knocked on the rice paper door.

"Brett, I want to talk with you," Viper said. She put an ear to the door, but all Viper heard was a muffled scuffling. Fearing the worst, Viper burst in and saw that Brett was pinned to the wall by a black clad figure. The assassin raised a knife to slay the cobra, but soon found out that he couldn't because of the kitchen cleaver that impeded his thought process. Not only did the cleaver stop the figure's thought process, but it also halted all other actions instantly as the would-be killer fell to the floor with a thunk, blood pooling around his split head. Collin was crouched on the window sill, arm still outstretched from throwing the cleaver. Collin's expression was one of shock as his brain registered what he had just done.

"Brett!" Viper yelled as she lifted the gasping cobra off of the floor. Brett's name shook Collin out of his daze and he rushed forward, picking up Brett.

"C'mon cuz! We have to go!" Collin slung Brett over his shoulder and was almost out the door when Viper blocked his path.

"What do you mean you're going?" Viper demanded.

"Viper, I just killed a man! I'm a fugitive now!" Collin practically yelled.

"It was self defense! I can vouch for you!" Viper protested weakly.

"It's too late for that!" Collin said sidestepping around her.

"Then I'm coming with you!" Viper declared, slithering alongside Collin.

"Viper, are you sure? There's no turning back if you side with a criminal," Collin warned.

"I'm sure," Viper replied confidently. The trio raced past the rest of the Five and sprinted across the courtyard. Luckily, Emily was already waiting at the top of the Jade Palace steps and had the foresight to pack provisions as well as a few maps. Emily noticed Viper was present, but she decided to run now, ask questions later. As the foursome ran down the steps, a bewildered Furious Four and Po were trying to figure out what had just happened.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda.**

The Valley of Peace, Valanor Territory: 5:41 PM

Tigress stared curiously at the rapidly retreating backs of Collin, Brett, Emily, and Viper. "Hmm...I wonder where they're off to in such a hurry..." Tigress thought aloud.

"What did you say?" Monkey asked as he, Crane, and Mantis approached Tigress from behind to she what she was looking at.

"Viper and our three guests just took off," Tigress said shortly.

"That's odd..." Crane said, trailing off.

"They probably are going shopping," Mantis said dismissively. Crane wasn't so sure.

"That's still strange-" Crane was interrupted by the sound of pounding footsteps. Po ran up to the foursome and skidded to a stop. The panda rested his hands on his knees for a moment, panting. The giant bear caught his breath enough to gasp out,

"Dead...body...in...Brett's...room..." The four other masters lapsed into stunned silence for a moment before taking off towards Brett's room as fast as their legs would carry them.

Valley of Peace, Valanor Territory: 5:45 PM

Collin and his group had reached the bottom of the stairs in record time and were now dodging pedestrians in an attempt to escape the valley. "Let's head towards the Bamboo Forest! We can lose any pursuers in there!" the wolf said to his companions. They changed direction and continued to sprint towards the mass of bamboo outside of town. Brett glanced backwards and saw five figures running down the Jade Palace steps.

"Uh guys," Brett said to the others, "We've got company."

The Valley of Peace, Valanor Territory: 5:47 PM

The Furious Four burst into Brett's room to find a dead boar on the floor. The cleaver was still embedded in the pig's head. "Oh my God!" Crane said in shock. Tigress stepped forward and examined the body.

"I know this man," Tigress said aloud, "He was a Jade Palace guard." Mantis grabbed a nearby scroll and quickly scrawled a message. He zipped out the door and gave the note to a passing messenger.

"Deliver this to the captain of the guard in Chor Gom Prison."

"Right away Master Mantis," the messenger said as he took off. Mantis rushed back into the room. His teammates were arguing about a course of action.

"C'mon Tigress!" Po said in exasperation, "We have to go after them!"

"NO! We should wait for Shifu!" Tigress protested.

"But Tigress! Shifu is getting medical supplies in a neighboring village that's days away!" Monkey said, siding with Po.

"Monkey has a point, Tigress," Crane said matter-of-factly.

Tigress growled lowly and said through gritted teeth, "Fine. But we need to pack first in case this becomes a prolonged trip." Everyone sped off to their rooms to pack for this new adventure immediately.

The Valley of Peace, Valanor Territory: 6:02 PM

Collin was running as fast as he could, but his provisions and Brett were weighing him down. Even so, the foursome travelled deep into the Bamboo Forest before the Furious Four and Po caught up to them. 'Five on three. The odds aren't great, but we'll manage," Collin thought, sinking into a Soo Bahk Do fighting stance, paws open. Monkey let out a yell and charged Collin, launching a flying front kick. As the primate descended towards Collin's head, the wolf caught the kicking leg in his paws and used the momentum to slam Monkey into the ground. Collin then knelt, simultaneously driving his elbow into Monkey's leg with destructive force. Monkey's femur shattered on impact.

"AHHHHHHH!" Monkey screamed in agony as he collapsed to the ground. Po and Mantis advanced cautiously towards him. Emily scooped up a fist-sized rock from the ground and threw it like a softball at Mantis. So focused was the insect on Collin that poor Mantis didn't notice the projectile until it clocked him upside the head. Mantis crumpled to the forest floor without a sound. Po rushed forward, hate in his eyes. Brett stirred and when he saw an enraged panda charging him, the cobra instinctively reared back and spread his hood. Po skidded to a stop too late. Brett's fangs, dripping with a powerful neurotoxin, sank into Po's arm. Po screamed in pain and hit the ground like a sack of potatoes. The paralyzed panda's last sight before he passed out was Collin advancing on Tigress.

A/N: Sorry the chapter is so short :( I was trying to create some suspense :) JubJub out.


End file.
